Noise
by Cuban Sombrero Gal
Summary: After her death, Ariana ponders her condition, the pretty green light, and why she got the funny red smudge around Gellert


Al has always told me to tell my stories, even though I stumble and all the words get caught in my brain. I'm trying now, but all I remember is some pretty lights and Gellert screaming. I used to get this funny red smudge on my face around Gellert all the time. At least that's what Al told me. I think it's normal, though, because he got it too, and he talked funnier than I did.

But I don't see Gellert anymore, because I'm dead. I think this is Heaven. Abe told me about the guy that made Heaven once, and then Al yelled at him to not be stupid because re..re…religion was a silly theory. All I remember was that there was a guy and a girl who were naked. I giggled a lot at that. There was an apple and a snake, too.

I'm dead because I got hit by the pretty green light. There was lots of people yelling, and it made my head hurt, so I told them to stop it. Al had a grumpy lookk on his face, worse than when Abe didn't clean his room or I wore my too short nightgown. He used to make lots of noise and yell and use big words I didn't understand. Abe didn't like him much, but that's stupid because you can't hate your family.

It's not really scary being dead. Mama's here, which is nice. She went away somewhere for a while when I was still alive, but Al never told me where. He never told me lots of things, like why we got the funny red smudge when Gellert was around. Abe told me once that I loved him, but that was a silly idea because Al would love him too. Boys can't love boys.

Mama told me that Gellert was a scary man, and I shouldn't have gone near him. That's silly. He gave me pretty flowers and stopped me tripping over my blanket and he was sorry for me when the words got jumbled up like Abe does to the cards when we finish a game. I love card games even though I used to get too excited. That's what Abe and Al said when funny noises came from my throat.

He used this funny word a lot: rape. I don't know what it means. Mama says we can't have secrets now we're dead, but she doesn't tell me what it means, she just gets rain on her face. I hate it when Mama's sad, 'cause she doesn't have anyone to hug her and make her hot chocolate like Al and Abe used to.

The rape thing happened to me. But I don't get it, because Mama and Gellert and everyone make it sound horrible, and I don't remember anything horrible happening to me.

The green light was all because of a fight. Al and Gellert were fighting over this pretty sliver jacket, only I didn't understand some of it because they were speaking in another funny language. They sounded really weird, like I do when my words come out wrong. They don't now do that so much now though. Then they started waving their wands (Mama won't let me have a wand 'cause she says I don't need one in Heaven) and they made lots of noise and there were colours everywhere.

It scared me because I couldn't see properly. That's a big grown-up word that Al taught me before I died. I tripped over my blanket and then I started screaming. I don't know where the noise came from. I didn't want to make it because Gellert never liked it when I screamed, and I was afraid he might not call me his _libeling _anymore.

He liked everyone quiet, which was boring. When Mama and Dada lived with us before they went away and I found Mama here, there was lots of noise. Sometimes there was too much and it scared me. There was lots of noise when the green light hit me and then I wasn't scared anymore because all the noise stopped.

Now there's hardly any noise at all.

**I had so much fun writing about Ariana back in the days of Broken Spectrum (shameless plug :), and when Megsy42 created a challenge to kill your main character (code named The Fluffy Bunny Challenge), I couldn't think about anyone better to write about. I hope you enjoyed it... inspiration hit me and I wrote this in half an hour... and I'd love a review if you've got the time. After all, in the immortal words of a good friend, Cassandra's Cross: _Reviews are the only form of payment a fanfic author receives..._**


End file.
